The Legend of Insert the Blank
by Aerial Elephant
Summary: Have an OC that you want to send off on adventures with Link, Zelda, and the gang? I'll write a story with your character for you! ***UPDATE*** "Parallel Tangent" for Demigod 52 is up!
1. IntroductionRules

Hi there!

I noticed that a lot of people enjoy writing about their OCs, and want to introduce them to the general public. All of this is well and good- OCs are a fabulous way to involve oneself in a fandom, and is all part of being a healthy nerd.

However, a lot of people don't know how to go about doing this, whether it's a matter of character development roadblocks, or not having the time or patience to write a complete story involving said OC in a relative way.

That's why I'll do it for you!

This will be a collection of short stories- one shots and drabbles- about your OC. All you need to do is post in reviews who and what your character is (with the following information) and I will come up with a small anecdote to tribute him/her/it.

*****INFO TO INCLUDE*****

Name

Age

Gender

Race

Birthplace

Relationship to (Insert Canon Character(s) Here, ie Link, Zelda, Ganon, etc)

World (ie. OoT, MM, TP, etc)

Special Items they possess

Special Powers they possess

Blessings/Afflictions

Five words/Short Paragraph to describe their personality

Description (Hair, Eyes, Skin, Markings, Clothing)

Short Biography (to fill in any uncovered details)

A song that reminds you of their essence (include title and artist)

***NOTE*** There are some catches:

_**RULES**_

ARTISTIC LICENSE. I understand OCs are personal and I will do my best to respect your creation. However, I don't know every intimate detail, and things might be wrong. It's perfectly alright to (politely) ask me to make some corrections, but please understand that the story itself was not your work, and respect that in turn.

PATIENCE. For all legal purposes, I'm a fully fledged adult, and have a relatively adult schedule and responsibilities. This is a sort of decompression for me at the end of the day. However, I may not have time to do a story sometimes, and even for long bouts of time. Please don't take it personally or be disappointed.

NO WHINING/UNNECESSARY CRITICISM. I'm all for constructive criticism, given in a polite and encouraging manner. However, please don't complain about the quality (or quantity) of the story just to be a selfish douche. Also, if you're rude or crude your comments will be removed (and don't even THINK of asking for a story if you do!) This particular catch goes for both the stories I write and the OCs of other people. Everyone has room for growth and potential- but don't be the weed that messes it up.

NO FUTURE EDITS FOR CHARACTER GROWTH. If you change your character later on in the future that contradicts what your character was when the story was written, I'm not going to update the story. I'm sorry, that just isn't going to happen- no time, no patience, and that may eventually lead up to fifty story updates because the OC in question " doesn't do this" or "actually is that now."

NO PLOTLINES. Again, a few specific details of what happens or what has happened are fine. However, I will NOT write a story that you have laid out for me. You're here to write your own stories- I'm not going to do it for you! Please understand that while they are YOUR characters that I do my best to respect, these are MY stories that I'm coming up with. If this is a personal issue, write your story first and see if you're still interested.

LIMIT YOUR SUBMISSIONS. You can only submit once. Seriously, it's going to take forever to write everyone ONE story each, and I don't have time to do that twice over. You can change your submission, but you only get one story.

LIMIT YOUR CHARACTERS. I can't write a story with every OC you can think of. It gets lengthy, and the characters can't flourish because the details are spread thin between too many people. Try to aim for one, two or three IF YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST.

Alright everyone! Send those requests and I'll get started on the first one tonight! Happy character development! 3

-AE


	2. QUEUE ORDER

QUEUE

the Twilight's Shad0w - COMPLETE (Chapter Three) "Snowbound"

Demigod 52 - COMPLETE (Chapter Four) "Parallel Tangent"

Illusion fox

Eternal Nocturne

Lady Hydrangea

Smash-the-Elder

Coli Chibi

msfcatlover

Talon Graveshadow

FloraFLY

ArchShadow24


	3. Snowbound

I told you I was going to update, and I did.

Long waiting periods are probably going to be the norm; Long stories will not be. Don't be surprised if your story doesn't turn out as long as others'.

Rules are updated. You can ask for as many O.C.s as you want, within reason (four or five is getting excessive.) However, the less people that I have to focus on, the more attention to detail I can give them. Consider that when choosing who you want me to write about.

.

.

.

"Snowbound"

with Cloud, Maylene, and Shadow

created by the Twilight's Shad0w

.

.

.

"Cripes, it's cold!"

Link pushed against the icy headwinds as he made his way through the mountains. He had to bring his knees up to his chest just to make steps through the several feet of snow surrounding the area. The sky was a musty purple, if one could see the sky through the infinite number of flakes tumbling down in a crystal cascade. His leather boots would be decent to keep out the wet, if his leggings and stockings didn't soak down to his ankles. His feet were numb, but each step felt like needles digging into whatever flesh was there.

Link paused and looked up. All he could see was white, and more white- with hints of white here and there. No hints of where he might be as far as the eye could see, which was not far. It had been like this for days, walking blindly forward and making camp when it appeared to be night. It wasn't a pleasure trip to be hiking through the mountains during a cold snap. On account of the unusually cold weather that had come down from the northern mountains, the princess had requested that he trek there and find an anomaly that could forebear evil. She had received a premonition, but could not precisely decipher what terror was to come in their future. No one even thought to question her premonitions; they were never wrong.

Thus, his journey.

"Midna, where-," Link began to ask his old partner their location. But that adventure had ended some time ago. It was nearly a year since the Twilight Princess had ended their journey together, left everything they had created together and the bonds they had erected, and with a single tear shattered their only means of connection between their worlds. He still occasionally called for her assistance, just like old times. Unlike old times, no one was there in his shadows to respond.

He wrapped his cloak around him tighter, and pulled his cap and hood over him further to block out the intrusive ice. It was going to be a while longer before anything became apparent around him.

.

.

.

Days passed. There were more trees about now. While the sky had brightened to a yellowish morning color, it was still extraordinarily cold. Link was beginning to seriously question the possibility of gangrene, considering how wet and cold his feet had been for so long, when suddenly something appeared in the distance.

Link stopped still and peered carefully at the large silhouette in the distance. It was a large, fat figure, billowing smoke, but not moving. He carefully moved closer forward, and as he did so, the figure gained more shape into a small but cozy and very welcome building.

"YES! Finally," Link whooped, and moved more quickly towards the building.

It turned out to be a general store- perfect for restocking and getting warm without having to plead with what would otherwise be residents. He stepped inside, and a wash of warmth enveloped him so quickly he nearly lost his footing. Indeed, the sudden transition from freezing to heat almost caused him pain. He could feel his muscles tingle and ache, but hungrily sought out the nearby fire anyway. There was a small sitting area next to the fire, surrounded by products to sell and the clerk's counter positioned nearby. Metal tubing ran from the fireplace around and under the clerk's counter as a sort of make-do heater.

"Excuse me, but which part of Snowpeak are we in?" Link asked the clerk. "I don't recognize this area well."

The clerk shot him a confused stare. "Snowpeak?"

"We….we are in Snowpeak, aren't we?"

"Nuh uh, we'rur in Crystallia, that we'rur."

"…Ah. I see." So he had overshot his journey and crossed the border. This would explain why the journey was so long, but Link was still shocked nonetheless. Ignoring some disgruntled looks from the manager, he sat down in a threadbare armchair by the fire and gingerly pulled his boots and soaked stockings off and dried his feet next to the fire. They tingled fiercely, but they seemed to be otherwise healthy and still attached to his legs.

"Hey, yeh goin' tuh buy somethin'?" the clerk asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'll make a purchase in a second," Link responded. "I just need to get back to walking first." The clerk snorted and tapped his fingers against the counter, but did not retaliate.

Link sleepily watched other customers. For such a secluded little shop, there were a surprising number of people there checking supplies, purchasing food, and otherwise just standing around. Presumably, they were there for the same reason Link was- that was, to come out of the snow globe that was the world and warm up in one of the few indoor locations available.

The minutes mounted quickly. Link found himself beginning to doze off, hanging halfway into the mental beyond while still halfway present next to a solidly flickering fire.

.

"**THIEF**!"

Link's eyes snapped open just in time to see a rush of black and tan bolt out the front door. By reaction he grabbed his equipment and ran out afterwards. Out against the white snow, it was easy to see where the person was headed, but he was moving so quickly that it was difficult to keep up in the snow. The tracks he made barely made an indentation by comparison to Link's huge boot tracks.

Still, Link kept pace. The person dodged through trees every other turn, but Link was hot on his trail. Right, left, right, forward, left, right, this person was relentless and fast!

Finally, there was a clearing that forced the person to head straight onward. Still running, Link pulled an arrow and fired it into a tree near the person's head. This startled the person into stopping, giving the split second enough for Link to tackle him into the ground.

Goods were scattered everywhere- trinkets, food items, little sugary treats, but nothing of true value or importance. As Link pulled the person's arms behind him, he realized that the arms and wrists were too small to be that of a man's. Come to think of it, the entire body was small and feminine, albeit strong. The head of black hair was pushed into the snow and was producing muffled bouts of profanity, but now it was clear that the voice it contained belonged to a female!

"You're a girl?" Link managed to croak before something extraordinarily powerful knocked him sideways off of her. He landed harshly with a loud thump and clatter, and gripped his side painfully where he landed. He looked up quickly past the stars floating in front of his eyes and found a statuesque boy standing in front of the girl, who was now picking herself up off the ground and brushing herself off, spitting out dirt and snow and cursing. He had dark brown hair, grey eyes sharpened in the moment, and was wrapped in a brown cloak. He also brandished a clearly powerful sword.

Link grabbed his own sword, prepared to defend himself and fight this newcomer, when a red-tinted fairy flew up close to Link's face and inspected him. Link jerked back and had to let his eyes adjust to the sudden orb of light.

The fairy approved. "He is a good person, Cloud. Do not hurt him!"

The boy scowled, but sheathed his sword. "Well and now, Shadow." He turned to the girl, who was trying to pick up the stolen goods out of eyesight.

It took Link a second to gather everything that just happened, but it resulted in his outrage. "What are you doing?" he exploded.

"I will not have my ward treated in such a manner," was the cold-steel response.

"Your ward-?" Link choked.

"Excuse me, I'm not your ward," the girl retaliated, brushing the snow off her tan leggings, "I joined you of my own free will. Besides, I'm almost as old as you are." She began to shiver- being pressed into the snow had made her clothing cold and wet. The boy, Cloud, took his cloak off and wrapped it around her, although he had little himself to keep warm otherwise- a sleeveless black tunic, leggings and boots.

"She will not be treated as a common thief," Cloud continued.

"She sure is acting like one! Look, she stole all those items from the general store!" Link retorted.

The boy paused. "THAT I don't have trouble believing." He looked at the girl suspiciously. "Maylene, is this true?"

From under the hood, a sheepish smile gave silent answer. Shadow gave a little tinkling giggle that said that this situation had occurred before.

.

.

.

The four of them were soon sitting at a round wooden table in a tavern, each had a glass of milk chateau in front of them. This tavern was one quite a ways away from the general store. Although Link had insisted that Maylene return the items, they were nonetheless regarded in the manner that at best could be regarded as "cold." Thus, there would be no more items purchased or stolen there, which included hot beverages. Thankfully, Cloud- the young man who had defended Maylene earlier- was able to spot a small town not so far away, by using a rare talent that he possessed.

"Can everyone from Crystalia fly?" Link asked.

"I should hope not! I would have not a purpose at all," puffed the fairy, Shadow.

"Worry not, you're a fantastic little guardian," Cloud soothed her with a smile. He responded to Link's question, "Not everyone can; It's a strange power that I've come to possess ever since a visit to the Great Fairy of the Royal Grounds Spring. It comes in handy sometimes, although I prefer to stay grounded. Helps me keep my head," he finished with a smirk. Link responded with a chuckle as well.

"If that's the case, you're going to need to dig a hole," Maylene quipped. Link laughed at this, a little harder than he meant to. Shadow burst out with a laugh that sounded like bells being thrown down a staircase.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "You're no one to talk. We need to get your kleptomania under control." He grinned when Maylene smacked her palm onto the table.

"I DON'T have kleptomania!" she exclaimed.

"What do you call repetitive theft then?" Cloud retorted.

"A cheap pasttime," she responded matter-of-factly. "Besides, it was only that one shop."

"Just like every shop is only one shop. After awhile, they add up."

"How do you propose we were going to restock our supplies? We've been traveling awhile, Cloud. They've started to dwindle."

"I was going to propose that we PAY for our items. That seems to be a typical course of action."

"About that," Maylene scowled, "by 'supplies,' I was talking about money reserves as well. Our rupee pouch would float away in a light summer breeze. Thank goodness the wind is howling."

"Honestly, she does have a point, Cloud," Shadow said seriously, "We are beginning to run low on our financial means." Cloud frowned, but did not respond.

"Are you travelers as well?" Link intercepted the conversation.

"Actually," Cloud responded, "We're on a quest."

"A quest? What for?"

Cloud turned a hardened eye towards Link. "We're going to save our country."

"Yes," Shadow answered soberly, "Crystalia is facing extreme duress."

Link jolted. "Duress?"

"Right. It's been throwing the balance of our nature out of order. It's not normally this cold here."

Maylene added, "The woods about this time should be experiencing warmer weather. We're out of the mountainous area and closer to the foothills outside of the fields."

That would explain why the snow had been so heavy on his journey, Link thought. But why had it extended down from the northern country and so deep into Hyrule?

Cloud leaned forward, and beckoned the other two to do so as well. "This is actually confidential information, although there are rumors about. What I'm about to tell you cannot be spread about. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Link assured him.

Cloud paused and looked about the room, before he continued. "This 'duress' is actually the act of evil forces at work. Sir Dictor means to take the kingdom of Crystalia for himself for power and profit.

It is not new information that he has malicious intentions for some time, but he has never had the power to bring his plans to fruition. However…somehow he has managed to gather the forces necessary to stage an overthrow," Cloud paused. "It is necessary to take further steps to prevent this from happening. Or, in this instance….continuing."

"Continuing? This has already happened?" Link questioned.

At this, Cloud was silent. Shadow answered for him, "He was on a mission of delivery when he found the castle attacked. I wasn't there," she whispered, "…but from what he told me, it was awful."

"I wouldn't want to have been there myself," Maylene agreed. "Not when the place was swarming with monsters."

Link choked on his chateau. "Monsters?"

Cloud looked at him. "You don't suppose they would have had so much trouble with an invasion of humans, do you?"

"That place is armed to the teeth!" Maylene exclaimed. "Besides, everyone favors the royal family far over Sir Dictor. It's the sort of preference akin to preferring a lifetime of rupees over a slow and painful death."

"Sir Dictor would never be able to assemble an army with the loyal people of Crystalia." Shadow added.

"That's why he employed the dark creatures to overturn the guardian forces," Cloud concluded.

Link felt a knot tighten in his stomach. "You said that he hadn't done this before, because he did not have the power to do so?"

"Yes. We believe that he has an aid….someone is giving him power." Link's stomach turned to ice as realization crept over him. "I'm not sure for what purpose, as there would not be much to gain from putting Dictor into power, but-"

"Ganondorf."

"Cloud jolted. "What?"

"Link stared Cloud dead in the eye. "Ganondorf, the dark lord. Only he would be able to manipulate the evil creatures of the world to work to the will of a mortal man. No monster would willingly do work for him otherwise."

Cloud sat up. "But why? What purpose would he have in doing this?"

"He means to use Dictor as a pawn. Allowing him to fulfill this need to attain power, reaching the pinnacle, and then tearing it away and disposing him. Ganon is not above puppetry or betrayal."

"How do you know this?" 

"He's done this before. Except," Link thought aloud, "he would not do this simply to repeat his tactics completely. He has a plan, something new. And it has something to do with the connection between Hyrule and Crystalia."

"Then that means…"

"This means," Link said, with sudden realization, "that the immense snowstorms covering both countries is not a coincidence. Princess Zelda's premonition occurring as the Crystalian royal family is attacked, that was not a coincidence. And our meeting was not an accident- somehow, the fact that we are sitting here right now, face to face over chateau as strangers and discussing the exact same monstrosity that has not even occurred yet…..this was supposed to happen." Link looked at Cloud. "This was planned."

The four of them were silent, shocked still. The air was pregnant with the cold fact of knowledge. Then Maylene spoke up.

"I don't know if this was a setup or not, borne of evil or good," she said, "But we all bear the intention of good. Whatever has brought us together matters not; What keeps us together means everything now."

Link smiled at her, agreeing full heartedly. Cloud stared at her, shocked that she had said something so profound. Shadow perked up her drooping wings.

"She's right," Cloud said. "We intend to fight this force; Am I wrong in thinking that you are as well?"

"Never less wrong," Link said emphatically, "My purpose is to fight evil; If evil is upon us, then I will be there to yield it."

Cloud stood up. "Then join us, Link. The time has come for battle, and in a barren world allies become your brethren." He put his hand towards Link. "Brothers at arms are we."

Link looked to the hand and all it represented- the war brewing on the horizon, the battles to come, and the allies that he would come to depend on. Although he had only met this young man within the hour, he knew that they bore a connection into the fate of both their kingdoms- if not the sanctity of the world itself.

He placed his hand in Cloud's. "Indeed," he agreed, "Brothers at arms are we."


	4. Parallel Tangent

I don't really have anything new to say...I guess just, when you're leaving characters in review form, do make them detailed. It helps me to come up with stories around your character. Also, the quirkier, the better. :) Makes for better novel material!

ALSO don't private message me your characters. I go off of reviews because it helps me keep an order going. And yes, it also helps me to buff my reviews. :P Scratch my back, and I'll write you a story.

Thank you :)

.

.

.

Parallel Tangent

with Khios Kyma

by Demigod 52

.

.

.

He never would have had a chance otherwise.

Had they not rescued him, he would have perished in the dirt at the foot of the Great Deku Tree.

The fateful day that he was left in the dark underbrush of the forest, in the kelly shadows and the emerald light; cradled in the stiff arm of his lifeless mother; wailing in infantile confusion, fear, and need…

His cry was only an echo; his tears, only mirrored.

Four hands, four feet, four big blue tearful baby eyes, four pointed Hylian ears. Two noses, two hungrily sobbing mouths….two little baby boys, each wrapped and protected by a mother's frozen arm and cradled against the bosom of a corpse.

He had been lucky that they took pity on both, though only his brother had a future. His brother had emanated a light that the Great Deku Tree could see, and knew that the child before him had a future interlocked with the future of Hyrule itself. He hadn't- he had been a normal baby. And yet they took him in as well.

But his brother hadn't known. He had not a clue in the world.

They told him not to speak to his brother. "Not a word," they said, "It simply is for the best that way." And so he never did. Never spoke one word to his blood relation, kept out of the way and out of his way and out of trouble. He watched from afar, wondering how it was that the secret was so well preserved, wondering what would happen if the glass case of silence was shattered, wishing that someone would throw a stone.

But he never said a word, and his brother never knew.

He never would have had a chance otherwise.

.

.

.

"Do you see anything, Navi? How far are we?"

The fairy rose higher into the air and peered about. "We have a ways to go, Link," she replied, "but we're getting much closer!"

Link paused and shifted his gear off the raw spots on his shoulders. He smiled, tired but relieved. "That's good. Hopefully we'll make it there soon, half a day if we pick up the pace. We need to restock."

The renowned hero and his trusty winged companion were making their way across Hyrule field in search of a place to spend the night. It had taken some time, but they finally saw a small gathering of establishments in the distance that appeared to be a small village- and, based on their map and general knowledge of this part of the country, it would most likely be receptive to their arrival. Granted, Link's camping and survival skills were quite honed at this point, and they had already spent some nights out in the field.

On the other hand…..they already had spent some nights out in the field. Link felt that splurging on a mattress and a hot meal perhaps wasn't such a bad idea.

To their pleasure, they indeed approached signs of civilization in no time- three or four hours perhaps. It was a small farm with a barn, shed, stables, and a little pasture for livestock. It was all fenced with a woodstake-and-rope affair, a means to keep in livestock or simply to mark territory rather than for protection. Link started to run a little up to the little double gated opening, and then paused.

Something was wrong. The gates were wide open, but they hadn't seen any stray sheep or horses on the way. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Navi shuddered. "Link," she whispered, "I'm scared. Something's not right here."

Link didn't speak, but nodded his agreement as he scanned the space in front of him. He began to make his way towards the heart of the village. Navi cautiously few on ahead, pausing above the sheds and peering forward before disappearing out of sight. Although there was no threat made, Link had to keep himself from drawing his sword and shield. It would have been for naught- unless one could fight off the heavy air of expectation.

It was when he heard Navi scream, did he finally draw his weaponry. "Navi!" He called out, picking up a run past the houses and trees. He found her at the edge of the square, dim with fear- but when he ran to comfort her, he stopped short.

Everything was covered with blood.

.

.

.

He was forbidden.

He could understand the explanation they gave him, but it still wasn't fair. He knew that there was a connection between the two of them that he couldn't just sever away, even if it was fate's jurisdiction- or so they said.

Why couldn't he talk to him? Joke and laugh, quarrel and fight, comfort, hate, love, respect him? He was his own blood, it seemed beyond unfair that they should be separate- and yet so close every day.

Because it was dangerous. If he knew there was another, a family relation to cling to, he would have been handicapped. A brother meant that there was someone else to look out for, someone else to find in peril- someone who might not have enough worth in the eyes of fate to survive, should such a situation arise. And if this were to happen before the one knew that he was- before his time, before fate made her introduction- there would be hell to pay. Knots in time. Frayed rope and singed edges.

And so he was quiet. He had a small tree house with a wooden bed and clay pots and his own space in the forest. He had friends, was friends with most, forest child and creature alike. He was fond of the fruit in the trees and the stories told by the Great Deku Tree. And he was quiet. He was quiet until one day...one day when he got lost.

He was walking through the forest, looking for stones to sharpen his cooking knives, and made a wrong turn. All he could hear was music from all directions- and not a direction in which the song was strongest. He could not hear his way back out of the darkness, where monsters lurked and waited. He wondered if he was doomed to turn into a skullkid.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something flash. Just briefly, lightly. He turned his head and peered in the direction of which it came from. It was an inanimate object, he could tell by turning his head back and forth slightly- the light followed as a cue. He approached slowly, and was started when he stubbed his toe on something large and hard.

Then he saw it. The light was the metal from a hinge, and the hinge was attached to a large wooden chest.

He wondered what was going on- why was there a chest purposely sitting out in the woods? Sometimes there were small boxes filled with money or the belongings of others- usually those who were lost before- but this was too big to be the remnants of someone desperately seeking his way home.

Curiously, he approached the chest and lifted the latch. He took hold of the edges, drew a deep breath, and lifted the lid.

Light poured out from within, seeking its freedom from the moment the lid began to rise- and he himself was drawn within to the treasure that lay inside.

.

.

.

Link was on guard, sword in hand, poised and ready for any threat to come his way. He slowly walked into the center of the square, looking about closely for any monsters or baddies that may have been planning an ambush. Navi flew close by, trembling slightly but quiet and ready to assist. But there was nothing. At least, nothing anymore.

Except for the mountain of dead flesh right in the middle of the square.

There were flies, insects, and rodents already trying to make even a dent into this massive pile of rotting meat which permeated the air. There were entrails splashed on the ground, walls, and rooftops. Blood seeped out from under the hill of dead, the smell of it in the air, mixed with the cedar and dirt on the ground and the earthy compound of the homes and shops.

Link carefully approached the flesh pile. "Goddesses….what on earth happened here?" He wondered, with a growing pit of worry in his stomach, if there had been a massacre on the people who lived there. After all, there was no one else...it had been so quiet. He tried to make out the forms of human corpses in the carnage, but he noticed that it was particularly difficult- the shapes simply did not equate to human shapes, or even proportions...

"Link!" Navi whizzed up to him. "Link, there are teeth on the other side of this pile! Big teeth!"

"What?" Link ran around to the other side to see what she was talking about. Lo and behold, there was indeed a ruptured jaw with a set of bloodied teeth, each about the size of a cuccoo. Upon inspection, there were also two large, dead, beady eyes in sunken sockets, grey with death.

This whole pile of flesh and blood was one humongous monster!

A dead monster.

How?

Suddenly, Navi squeaked and hid in Link's hat. Link turned around, sword in hand, to encounter a person standing a good ten or twenty feet away. It was a man, a simple man wearing everyday clothes and a working apron. He was spattered in blood, but aside from being shook up he seemed perfectly healthy. He looked at Link with wide eyes and a shock-slacked jaw. "You...!" He whispered.

And suddenly he broke into a huge smile, yelled out, and charged toward Link. Link was caught off guard, and tried to ready his shield to deflect whatever attack may come his way. But rather than attacking, the man scooped Link up in his arms and crushed him a huge and grateful bearhug.

.

.

.

It was a sword.

It was a beautiful, brazen, sharp and gleaming razor edged broadsword with a golden handle and jewels embossed into the hilt. It was powerful, vibrating ever so slightly with the holy power that it lent to its wielder.

Which was him. He was the wielder. He was the new master of this glorious sword.

He picked it up with awe. Fingered the edges, and pleasantly surprised to see that even the slightest run against the blade could draw a little blood. The handle felt good in his hand, felt right and ready. He gripped it steady and gave it a swing, drawing it up to the sky.

The sword was illuminated with power. He could feel the sword's power cascading down his arm, strong with will, and in turn could feel the sword drawing power that was invested deep inside of him. Because he had power, he realized now. He bore a special importance that resided in his presence.

But it was not his alone; For this was the sword of brotherhood. This was the sword of self realization and connection with those closest to oneself. The sword that broke down and rebuilt in the strongest way.

This was the Four Sword.

And the Four Sword could not be used for one alone.

.

.

.

"What- what?" Link choked.

The man still had him in a deadlock. Tears of joy dripped down his face as he joyfully replied, "It's you! You've saved us from this creature!"

"No, I didn't! I don't even-" Link tried to explain, but he was cut off abruptly by the man calling out to other villagers hiding in the half-desecrated homes.

"It's him! He's the one who saved us from this beast!" The man shouted. Whoops and cheers of joy and excitement sounded, and suddenly people came pouring out from every hiding space imaginable- doors windows, in trees and in the well, out of cellars in the ground, and every which way otherwise. Suddenly it was a smorgasboard of love and appreciation and *graciousness as people gathered around Link to hug and kiss and shake his hand and to tell him how thankful they were that he killed that awful beast, and how long it had terrorized them and now they were free of fear, and thank yous and how can we ever repay yous. Link was completely overwhelmed with the confusion and excitement that seemed to have erupted out of nowhere.

Finally, Link got a final word in edgewise. "I didn't kill the monster!"

Dead silence swept over the crowd. They all gave Link a blank, confused stare. Finally, after several pregnant moments one quipped up, "But we saw you do it!"

Link tentatively tried to reply to this, without alarming the villagers, "I don't know what happened that you were saved from this monster...but I do know that I had nothing to do with it."

"But then," one child replied, "...who did?"

Just then, a voice came out away from the crowd. "...I did."

.

.

.

He knew it was his destiny.

He knew that this was his opportunity to become something...someone...

He never would have had a chance otherwise.

.

.

.

Link was stunned to see a figure stand before him that paralleled himself. It looked almost like him in every regard. Same sand colored hair, slightly more mussed. Same blue eyes, slightly more downcast. Same nose, same lips, ears, hands, arms, body, clothing style...

As a matter of fact...he looked EXACTLY like him in every regard.

This figure stood before him, fairyless and stoic, almost slightly meeker than Link but the spatters of blood on his body and sheathed weaponry did not tell lies. It was obvious who had killed the monster and saved the village now. What was his motivation? What could have driven someone to risk their life for a people that he did not associate with?

It was clear that the people did not know who this person was. Confusion rose in the crowd, questions such as 'who is this,' 'are they real,' 'is one a doppleganger,' 'is this magic,' and the like. Link himself had several questions, but the one that rested most heavily on his mind was, "why does this person look exactly like me?"

The figure stared at Link deeply, understanding and almost emploring, but not allowing himself to show a shred of weakness in the moment.

This was HIS moment, after all.

Finally, Link gathered his courage and voiced the question to settle questions. "Who are you?"

The figure blinked, not quite sure how to respond. And then suddenly, he lifted his chin and he smiled. A welcoming smile. An ironic smile.

An indulgent smile.

"My name is Khios Kyma," he replied, "and I am your brother."


	5. Sneezes and Leaves Announcement

Hey guys,

So I'd hate to say, but I think I'm probably going to retire this project. I have half of Illusion fox's story complete, which I will post here (and may finish because I liked the idea of it.) But, I'm going to stop taking submissions for awhile (especially considering that I received WAY too many too quickly.)

I'm sorry, guys! If anyone wants to pick up the slack and co-work this project, we could make a joint account and that would be awesome.

But for now, I'm working on a new story for Hetalia, so my mind and keyboard is focusing on that right now.

Again, sorry about that. :(

.

.

.

"Sneezes and Leaves"

Featuring Autumn

Created by Illusion fox

"It-It's really nice of you guys to let me tag along..."

Green smiled. It was a long time since he had heard the melodious sound of a voice belonging to someone other than himself. And a cute girl to boot! "It's no trouble at all," he responded. "We could use the company."

"And we couldn't let you go by yourself when you're sick!" Red added cheerfully.

Said girl smiled, sniffled up her cold, and twirled a strand of brown hair. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the boys. She found it peculiar that four identical boys would be travelling together in the wilder parts of Hyrule. However, they all looked like a very nice boy, so she wasn't particularly worried about that.

That made one item off quite a long list of things to worry about. That list included things from tripping over tree roots and indigestion, and went to highwaymen and monsters and fairy mapmakers.

"I think this is a terrible idea," said Blue. "What if she's a monster in disguise?"

"Wh-what?" The girl stammered. "I-I-I'm not a m-monster!"

"What did you say your name was again?" Vio asked her.

The girl didn't utter a word. Her eyes went as wide as saucers, and her face turned the color of twenty-piece rupees.

"See, look at her face," exclaimed Blue. "She's trying to hide her name. She's probably Shadow Link trying to seduce us in his girl-suit." The girl's mouth dropped open in protest, but she couldn't bring herself to argue against Blue and so she sneezed instead.

Vio shot Blue an incredulous look. "His girl-suit...?"

"What's a girl-suit?" Asked Red.

"It's a suit MADE OF GIRL, you dumb oak stump!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEAN!" cried Red. He almost immediately began to spill blubbery tears out of his blue eyes. The girl gave him a smile and a comforting pat on his hand.

"Hey," exclaimed Green, "that's not necessary Blue!"

"Shut your yap!" Blue responded hotly, "I knew it! It's got to be Shadow in a girl-suit, infiltrating our camp and trying to seduce Red-" Red quickly pulled his hand away from the girl in a panic- "And we're just going to sit here and not do anything about it because he picked a cute girl and we NEVER question cuties, not even when they sit right there and can't even give us a name-!"

"My name is Autumn," the girl interjected quickly.

Blue's rant stopped cold in its tracks. His face began to color fast and he crossed his arms with sour embarassment. "...Don't prove nuthin'..." he muttered, but he quieted down.

Green laughed. "Ha! Don't worry about Blue, he's really alright," he said to Autumn. "We don't actually think you're Shadow."

"We don't?" Asked Red, eyeing her with caution.

"NO." Green gave him a meaningful look.

Vio gave Autumn a charming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Autumn. Welcome to our humble, albeit temporary abode."

Autumn's face heated up, and she was sure she was the same color as Blue. Unable to trust herself to respond with words, she gave a shy, goofy smile and a sniffle in return.

.

.

.

That's it, homies. See you on the flip side.


End file.
